Feuer und Eis
by SelphieLeBlanc
Summary: Ginny ist hin und hergerissen zwischen Draco und Harry. Sie weiß nicht ob sie für Draco mehr als nur eine Wette ist und Harry fängt wieder an nett zu werden...
1. Prolog

Sie blickte traurig aus dem Fenster.

_Ich hasse es._

_Ich bin allein und fühle mich einsam. Wie immer._

_Ich will es nicht. Ich will endlich der Einsamkeit ein Ende setzten._

_Doch wer würde es schon verstehen?_

_Es geht ganz einfach nicht._

_Die, wo sie doch alle selbst keine großen Probleme haben, verstehen mich überhaupt nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie haben eine völlig falsche Einschätzung von mir. Alle denken, sie würden mich kennen._

_Gerade das macht es so schwer, ihnen nahezulegen, wie ich wirklich fühle._

_Wenn sie nicht ein mal wissen, wer ich wirklich bin!_

_Eigentlich hatten bisher alle recht gehabt, mit der Einschätzung die sie von mir haben._

_Doch es hatte sich schlagartig alles geändert... und das nur wegen einer Person._

_Warum? Warum ausgerechnet diese Person?_

_Wie oft habe ich mir schon diese Frage gestellt._

Sie wandte den Blick von dem Fenster ab.

_Er ist einfach das, wonach ich mein Leben lang gesucht habe. Das, was mir perfekt erscheint. Einfach alles, seine ganz bestimmte Art, völlig normale Dinge zu tun._

_Es sind so normale Dinge , sein Blick, wenn er überlegt. Wie er isst. Wie er sich bewegt._

_Alles Momente in denen er nicht weiß, dass ich ihn anschaue._

_Sonst würde er sich schlagartig ändern, die vorhergegangene Natürlichkeit verschwinden._

_Er würde eine grauenvolle Maske aufsetzen, doch ich glaube, dass er es nicht wirklich ist. Sondern eben nur eine Maske._

_Und selbst dann verehre ich ihn noch._

_Und dann natürlich sein Aussehen._

Hier war sie nicht die einzige, der das aufgefallen ist.

Genau sah sie jeden begierigen Blick, der auf seinem Körper landet.

Von ihm einfach kühl ignoriert.

_Fast schon eifersüchtig werde ich, wenn ich es bemerke._

_Jedoch habe ich keinerlei Besitzansprüche._

_Und ich werde sie wahrscheinlich auch nie haben..._

Sie ließ den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. So würde sich nie etwas ändern. Allerdings musste sich etwas ändern.

_Das wird nicht einfach werden und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich machen soll._

Ziemlich kurz, doch ich habe erst mal gezweifelt ob es sich lohnt weiterzuschreiben, d.h. ob die Story nicht „zu schlecht" ist. Ich brauche also wirklich eure ehrliche Meinung! Danke! SelphieLeBlanc


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Es gehört alles „The one and only Joanne K. Rowling", mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene rein gar nichts damit. (als ob das nicht schon jeder auswendig wüsste)

Candy222:

Ja, ich weiß. Das sollte als objektive Beobachtung gelten. Ich hab allerdings ein Problem mit der kursiv Schreibung (ähem) , sonst hätte ich es auf diese Weise abgetrennt. Also gedachtes kursiv. Aber ich hab einfach keine Peilung -ggg- . Hat sich aber erledigt. Nur Sterne krieg ich immer noch nicht hin. -g- Ich hab übrigens einen Tag nach dir Geburtstag. Bist du echt 90 geboren?

Aeris:

Danke, du hast recht, daraus konnte man noch nicht viel entnehmen, also schreibe ich am besten einfach weiter -g-

CatEye88:

Danke! Nein, aber das ist meine zweite, die erste hab ich auch on gestellt. Schau doch mal rein!

SweetChrisi:

Auch danke! Natürlich, wenn es Leute gibt die es lesen, schreibe ich gerne weiter(wenn auch nicht immer viel)

Sunshine:

Richtig -g- aber war das so schwer zu erkennen? Immerhin hatte ich das Pairing angegeben.

xxx

Am einfachsten wäre es, einfach zu ihm hinzugehen und es ihm zu sagen.

Oh, natürlich, sie würde hingehen und sagen: _Hi Draco, ich liebe dich. Ciao_!

Der Gedanke war so blöd, dass sie sogar selbst grinsen musste.

Nein, sie musste es ihm anders sagen.

_Ein Brief, _überlegte sie weiter.

_Und was soll ich reinschreiben? _

Sie seufzte.

Am besten wäre es einfach, seine Nähe zu suchen. Dahin gehen, wo auch er hingeht.

_Sich... mit ihm anfreunden!_

Das schien ihr der beste Weg.

Er war allerdings auch nicht viel einfacher umzusetzen als die anderen.

Wie sollte sie es anstellen, dass er sich mit ihr anfreunden würde?

_Also, eins weiß ich, er mag mich nicht besonders._

_Da müsste er sich schon ziemlich geändert haben, wenn er sich auf einmal mit einer Weasley anfreunden würde!_

_Allerdings habe ich mich geändert. Sehr geändert. Wenn er mir nur die Chance geben würde, wenn er mich nur näher kennen lernen würde, hätte er gleich eine viel bessere Meinung von mir._

Sie wusste wo er oft war.

In der Bibliothek.

Und genau dahin ging sie jetzt.

xxx

Sie lief den Korridor zur Bibliothek entlang. Als sie den Eingang erreichte, warf sie einen Blick hinein- er war nicht da.

Enttäuscht seufzte sie.

_Was hab ich erwartet? Das er mir zufällig sofort entgegen hüpft?_

Sie beschloss die Bibliothek zu betreten.

Sie nahm sich einen Platz in einer Ecke, von dem man aus den Eingang gut sehen konnte.

_Moment... sieht ein bisschen komisch aus, wenn ich hier in einer Bibliothek rumsitze und nicht mal ein Buch in der Hand habe._

Sie ging zu den Regalen. Es schien, als gäbe es hier unendlich viele Bücher.

_Bla, bla... Im Moment interessiert mich wirklich gar keines dieser Bücher._

Sie zog ohne große Beachtung das erstbeste Buch heraus.

„_Giftige Kräuter und wie man sie für Tränke einsetzt". Hört sich langweilig an, aber vielleicht lerne ich da sogar noch was..._

Sie setzte sich an ihren ausgesuchten Platz und fing an zu lesen. So langweilig erschien ihr das Buch gar nicht mehr.

Sie versank in das Buch und bemerkte gar nicht mehr, wer die Bibliothek verließ oder betrat...

Eine halbe Stunde später erschien in der Bibliothek tatsächlich- Draco Malfoy.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu dem Regal mit der Aufschrift „Zaubertränke"

Er suchte ein ganz bestimmtes Buch.

_Verdammt, ich brauche dieses blöde Buch für meine Hausaufgaben. Wo ist es!_

_Und das nur weil Pansy beleidigt ist..._

Bisher schrieb Pansy Dracos Hausaufgaben, da er selbst fand, dass Hausaufgaben machen Zeitverschwendung war.

Aber da er sich mit dieser gestritten hatte, musste er wohl oder übel selbst die Hausaufgaben erledigen.

_Aber wieso ist es nicht hier! Ich war oft genug hier, um zu wissen wo es ist..._

_Bleibt mir wohl nichts übrig als zu Madam Pince zu gehen..._

Er wandte sich von dem Regal ab und blickte auf dem Weg zufällig zu dem Tisch. Er stoppte.

_Ginny Weasley. Sieh an. Die bemitleidenswerte, naive kleine Schwester von unserm Wiesel. Ob er ihr wohl peinlich ist?_

„Na, kleines Wiesel, wo ist dein Beschützer?", sagte er laut in ihre Richtung.

Es erschien ihm, er müsse lauter reden, denn sie war in ihrem Eck ziemlich abgegrenzt und schien außerdem in ihr Buch versunken zu sein...

_Giftige Kräuter und wie man sie für Tränke einsetzt._

Sie hat das Buch...

Erschrocken blickte Ginny auf, als sie Dracos Stimme vernahm.

„Mein...Beschützer? Hä?", war das einzige was sie herausbrachte.

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Dein Bruder. Er lässt dich doch sonst keinen Schritt alleine machen. Oder bist du seiner Obhut entflohen? Hat er wohl sein Kindergärtner-Diplom nicht fertig abgeschlossen. Sonst wüsste er wie man mit Kleinkindern umgeht.", sagte er abfällig zu Ginny .

„Ich bin doch kein Kleinkind... ich bin nur ein einziges Jahr jünger als du!", meinte sie empört. Ihr Temperament ließ es nicht zu, bei Anschuldigungen einfach zuzuhören und nichts zu sagen.

„Und sowieso,...", fuhr sie fort, wurde aber von Draco unterbrochen.

„Ist mir egal. Das Buch. Ich will es haben.", sagte er knapp. Er hatte momentan besseres vor als sich mit Ginny Weasley zu Streiten.

Erst jetzt registrierte Ginny, wer da wirklich vor ihr stand.

_Oh mein Gott, er ist es. Na toll, natürlich haben wir uns wie immer gestritten. Ist wohl doch nicht so einfach, sich mit ihm anzufreunden, wie ich dachte. Warum glotzt er so? Oh... hatte er nicht etwas gesagt...?_

Etwas verpeilt schaute sie ihn an.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Weasley, bist du taub? Armes Kind, nicht nur vollkommen verblödet, sondern auch taub."

Demonstrativ ging er ganz nahe an Ginnys Ohr, und sagte laut und deutlich hinein:

„Ich. Will. Das. Buch."

Als Ginny spürte, wie nahe er ihr war, konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie unterdrückte den Drang, sich einfach umzudrehen und ihn zu küssen, was aus dieser Position sehr gut gehen würde.

„Also... ich brauche das Buch aber. Ganz dringend. Das was ich gesucht habe, habe ich noch nicht gefunden.", meinte sie so normal sie konnte. Er wäre nicht gut gewesen, sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.

Langsam wurde Draco ungeduldig. Er hatte schließlich nicht ewig Zeit.

„Was suchst du denn! Den Stoff den du durchnimmst, beherrschte ich sicherlich schon, bevor deine Existenz bekannt war. Es kann nicht sonderlich schwer sein.", sagte er arrogant.

_Angeber_, schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf. _Aber warum sieht er dabei so sexy aus?_

Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee.

„Es sind... ein paar Sachen... ziemlich viele, um genau zu sein.

Aber heute Nachmittag habe ich das was ich suche bestimmt schon alles gefunden. Brauchst du es für morgen?"

Er nickte stumm.

„Dann hole es um 4 Uhr bei mir ab."

Als Vertrauensschülerin hatte Ginny ein eigenes Zimmer.

Ja, die ganze Familie staunte, als die liebe, kleine Ginny im 5. Schuljahr zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt wurde.

Von ihr hätte man es nicht erwartet. Von ihr hätte man, um genauer zu sein, rein gar nichts erwartet. Sie war nie die, die etwas besonderes war. Aber sie würde ja nicht ewig klein, süß und unscheinbar bleiben, auch wenn das keiner wahrhaben wollte.

Draco erkannte, dass ihm gar nichts anderes übrig blieb. Keine Hausaufgaben zu haben? Das wollte er lieber nicht riskieren.

„Ich komme. Aber glaube ja nicht, dass ich es gerne tue.", mit diesen Worten rauschte er davon. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aus dieser Sache als indirekter Verlierer hervor zu gehen. Er hatte immerhin nicht das bekommen, was er wollte. Nicht sofort.

_Aber vielleicht wirst du es schon sehr bald gerne tun, mein lieber Draco_, dachte Ginny grinsend.

xxx

Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht ;). Aber denkt daran, macht ein paar Reviews (Anregungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Kritik, Wünsche) und ich halte mich daran und so ganz nebenbei freue ich mich auch darüber.

Danke an alle Reviewer! Cu, eure SelphieLeBlanc


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Es gehört alles „the one and only"J. K. Rowling, mir der Rest. Leider bekomme ich auch kein Geld dafür.

kiwi123:schon passiert –g-

Talia: Meine süße! Danke! Und ich mache weiter so schnell ich kann! Luv ya –ggg-

xxx

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer war, schien es, als würde das, was sie in der Bibliothek zurückgehalten hatte, jetzt auf sie zurückgeschleudert werden.

_Oh mein Gott, er wird hierher kommen. Hierher. Oh je. Und wenn es ihm hier nicht gefällt!  
_  
Sie blickte sich um. Das Zimmer spiegelte Ginnys neues Wesen sehr gut wider.

Die Wände waren dunkel.

Diese Tatsache ließ das Zimmer kleiner erscheinen. Aber Ginny machte das nichts aus.

Überall befanden sich auf den Regalen Duftkerzen. Ginny liebte die Stimmung, die sie verursachten: Wenn man lange in die Flamme blickte wurde man melancholisch.

Der Duft war der nach Rosen. Ginnys Lieblingsduft.

An den Wänden hingen fast ausschließlich Bilder von Drachen.

Sie waren unbeweglich, denn sie stammten von einer Muggelzeitschrift.

Hermione hatte die Bilder Ginny einmal geschenkt. Sie wusste, dass Ginny seit den Besuchen bei Charlie und seinen Drachen ein großer Fan dieser war.

Es waren düstere Drachen mit aufgerissenen Mäulern und bedrohlichen spitzen Zähnen.

_Na ja, das ist nicht jedermanns Sache... wie er es wohl finden wird?  
_  
Nach einem sorgfältigen Blick stellte sie fest, dass das Zimmer zumindest aufgeräumt war.

_Soll ich mich umziehen? Etwas besonderes vielleicht? Nein, wieder zu auffällig, wenn ich mir etwas besonderes anziehe... Soll ich etwas vorbereiten? Kaffee? Kuchen_!

Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

_Moment... er wird bestimmt nicht hier bleiben wollen... er wird an der Tür stehen und sich das Buch schnappen und gehen!_

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Klopfen.

Verwirrt blickte sie auf die Uhr. Es war erst 3 Uhr.

„Ginny? Ich bin es. Hermione.", hörte sie es magisch verstärkt im Zimmer. Hermione. Eine der wenigen Freundinnen die Ginny besaß.

Doch auch Hermione verstand Ginny nicht wirklich- wenn sie ihr das mit Draco erzählen würde, sie würde sie für verrückt erklären.

_Obwohl_, dachte Ginny, _vielleicht ist es an der Zeit es einfach mal zu probieren..._

„Ginny...", hörte sie es wieder.

Ginny ging schnell zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„Hi, Hermione. Wie geht's?", fragte sie.

„Gut, wie immer. Und dir? Du siehst etwas angespannt aus!", meinte Hermione und musterte sie.

„Ich... äh...erwarte gleich Besuch, weißt du. Aber ich kann es dir gleich erzählen. Willst du etwas trinken?", fragte Ginny und leitete Hermione zu ihrem Sofa. Schwarzes Leder.

„Ein Kaffee, schwarz bitte. Wen erwartest du denn? Einen Verehrer?", lachte Hermione.

Ginny zauberte zwei Tassen herbei, die mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes gefüllt waren.

„Nicht direkt. Weißt du Hermione, ich habe mich in jemanden verliebt. Eine Person, von der du es vielleicht- nun ja eigentlich auf keinen Fall erwartet hättest.", Ginny stoppte.

Hermione würde sie nie verstehen.

„Ist es... Harry?", Hermione schaute sie an, als ob sie die Antwort wüsste.

Verächtlich schnaubte Ginny. Nur weil sie als kleines Mädchen für ihn geschwärmt hatte, dachten alle sie würde ihr Leben lang an ihm kleben.

Er allerdings hatte sie kein bisschen beachtet und sich sogar für sie geschämt.

„Harry", Ginny betonte diesen Namen als sei er ein besonders ekliges Tier von Hagrid, „ist es ganz bestimmt nicht."

Erschrocken von Ginny Hass meinte Hermione verwirrt: „Wer... ist es dann?"

Ginny trank einen Schluck Kaffee und holte tief Luft:

„Es ist Draco Malfoy."

xxx

Recht kurz...aber ich hoffe ich habe nicht alle Leser vergrault. Bitte eure Kritik, Vorschläge, Ideen an mich.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Es gehört alles „The one and only Joanne K. Rowling", mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch rein gar nichts damit.

Danke an die Reviewer! Das ist mehr als ich erwartet habe.

Wenn ihr wollt, schaut doch mal bei meiner anderen Story vorbei! „Pansys lost Dreams"! Für alle etwas, die Draco mögen.

**Kiwi123**: wirst du ja jetzt sehen was sie sagt ;)

Ich schätze, so schnell werden sie sich wohl nicht näherkommen, wenn man bedenkt um wen es sich handelt!

**Dray**: Danke für das lesen meiner ff! Ich kann dir nur das selbe wie oben kiwi123 sagen.

**Aeris**: eine treue Reviewerin. Danke dafür. Ich versuche mal ein bissel mehr zu schreiben, ja? -g-

**Vitani**: Oh, du findest meine FF cool! -geehrtfühl-

Nun, wenn es tatsächlich Leute gibt, die diese FF lesen, werde ich immer weiterschreiben. Da kannst du dich drauf verlassen.

**Talia**: Danke für alles. Ich hoffe du reviewst weiter! h.d.g.d.l.

**Jeel**: Danke! Nun, das liegt nicht nur an der „Sommerpause", sondern auch daran ob ich ein paar Ideen habe oder nicht. Ich lasse mich normal durch nichts aufhalten! -lach-

**Candy222**: -Keks mampf- -g-

Ich glaube dir schon, nur es war so ein Zufall. Du bist ganz genau einen Tag älter als ich!

**Dayayana: **ich freu mich mal wieder was von dir zu hören -smile-

**Kakyuu-chan**: Schön, dass ich mich verbessert habe ) Bei Gelegenheit lese ich auch mal deine Stories (Sorry, bin noch nicht dazu gekommen )!

xxx

Hermione riss die Augen auf und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

_Genau die Reaktion, die ich erwartet habe , _dachte sich Ginny.

„A-Aber...", versuchte Hermione ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, schaffte es aber nicht auf Anhieb.

„Ich habe gewusst, dass du es nicht einfach so hinnimmst. Oder sogar verstehst...", sagte Ginny ruhig, doch ein Hauch Enttäuschung lag in ihrer Stimme.

Hermione brauchte tatsächlich einen Moment um sich zu fassen.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich meinte sie hilflos lächelnd: „Du weißt hoffentlich, was du mir für einen Schock verpasst hast!"

Ginny wusste es.

"Ich habe...", fing Ginny an, doch sie wurde sogleich von Hermione unterbrochen, der etwas eingefallen zu sein schien: „Oh Ginny! Wenn Ron das erfährt! Du weißt doch ganz genau wie er ist! Er wird ausflippen und Malfoy..."

„Halt!", unterbrach sie Ginny.

„Du wirst weder Ron noch Harry noch sonst irgendjemanden etwas davon erzählen! Ich hoffe ich kann dir in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen!", sagte sie und blickte Hermione durchdringend an.

„Ähm... natürlich, Ginny! Du weißt, dass du mir immer vollkommen vertrauen kannst! Ich dachte nur... Wenn das öffentlich wird...", sie wusste anscheinend nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte.

Ginny ging ein Licht auf.

„Ach so! Nein, wir sind nicht zusammen! Auch nicht noch nicht!", fügte sie etwas wehmütig hinzu.

„ Und warum hast du ihn dann eingeladen? Vor allem: Warum kommt einfach?", fragte Hermione.

Ginny erklärte ihr die Umstände, die ganz anders waren als Hermione sie sich vorstellte.

„Weißt du, indirekt habe ich ihn ja gezwungen. Er kommt in...", sie blickte auf die Uhr, die halb vier anzeigte, „einer halben Stunde! Du musst mir helfen! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anstellen soll, dass er noch ein wenig bleibt."

Hermione blickte ratlos.

„Es hilft wohl nichts, wenn du ihn auf einen Kaffee einlädst?", meinte sie lächelnd.

„Nicht wirklich.", sagte Ginny und strafte Hermione mit einem harten Blick.

„Nun, du hast wahrscheinlich seinen Stolz verletzt. Du warst ihm in dieser Situation irgendwie überlegen." Hermione schaute sie an.

Etwas verwirrt erwiderte Ginny: „Weil er das Buch nicht bekommen hat?"

„Er wollte es unbedingt haben. Ich schätze es passiert nicht oft, dass er nicht sofort das bekommt was er haben will.", erklärte Hermione.

„Also nicht gerade die beste Vorraussetzung um mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Er braucht wohl Freunde, die das tun was er will.", sagte Ginny, und ihr wurde schlagartig bewusst, wie schwer es sein würde mit ihm befreundet zu werden.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes füllte Ginny die Tassen neu.

„Ah, danke Ginny. Nun, sieh dir Crabbe und Goyle an."

Als sie Ginnys entsetztes Gesicht sah, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass du unbedingt wie sie sein sollst. Aber vielleicht ist das seine Vorstellung von Freunden."

„Ich glaube er würde lieber Freunde mit mehr Niveau haben.", sagte Ginny, und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

„Was du tun könntest... na ja, irgendwie ist es ja blöd. Aber du könntest ihm das Gefühl geben, dass er ...", Hermione suchte nach Worten.

„Schlauer ist? Besser ist?", schlug Ginny vor.

„Ja , so ungefähr. Stelle seinen Stolz wieder her. Frage ihn um Nachhilfe! In einem Fach wo er bestimmt viel weiß... Zaubertränke! Handelt das Buch nicht sowieso davon? Sag du hast das was du suchst nicht gefunden oder es nicht verstanden oder sonst was."

„Und er wird mir Nachhilfe geben! Glaubst du das?", sagte Ginny skeptisch.

„Ähm, du musst es richtig anstellen. Glaube ich. Sag ihm unauffällig, das er der beste in diesem Fach ist, den du kennst."

„Hermione. Du bist eine der besten und zufällig mit mir befreundet. Warum sollte ich nicht lieber dich um Nachhilfe fragen?", fragte Ginny.

„Wir haben gerade Streit. Nein, nicht wirklich, nur für ihn", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das mit der Nachhilfe eine gute Idee ist. Er wird sie mir nicht geben. Nein, dafür ist es noch zu früh. Aber ich kann es später noch einmal damit probieren.", lenkte Ginny ein.

„Ja ich glaube du hast recht", gab Hermione zu, „Aber was willst du sonst tun?"

Ginny antwortete nicht. Sie hatte keine Idee. Aber aufgeben? Niemals! Vor allem wenn sie daran dachte um was es ging.

„Vielleicht solltest du es anders angehen.", schlug Hermione vor.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ginny.

Ginny war inzwischen aufgestanden und tigerte durch das Zimmer.

„Rechne einfach nicht gleich damit, dass er noch eine Weile bleibt. Gib ihm das Buch einfach. Aber erwähne vielleicht, dass du das Problem nicht lösen konntest. Vielleicht wird er dir seine Hilfe anbieten, oder fragen was das Problem ist. Oder dich einfach ignorieren. Aber der erste Schritt ist auf jeden Fall getan, er ist hier in deinem Zimmer gewesen. Erwarte nicht zu viel.", mit diesen Worten stand Hermione auf und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Es ist zehn vor. Ich gehe lieber. Wenn du willst, kannst du mir ja erzählen wie es gelaufen ist!", sagte sie noch.

„Ok, werde ich tun. Bis dann.", verabschiedete sich Ginny.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter Hermione. Als sie weg war fühlte Ginny sich auf einmal sehr aufgeregt.

_Gleich kommt er. Ob er pünktlich ist? Bestimmt. Es ist nicht seine Art unpünktlich zu sein. Was soll ich tun, wenn er gerade kommt? Wow, bin ich eine Intelligenzbestie! Ich werde am besten an der Tür stehen und sie öffnen..._

Sie holte das Buch, sah es sich kurz an und legte es zurück in den Schrank.

_Was soll ich sagen was ich nicht verstanden habe? Am besten etwas leichtes, damit er es auch bestimmt kennt..._

_Hätte ich im Unterricht einmal besser aufgepasst...der einzige Trank der mir einfällt ist der Trank der lebenden Toten...Aber wer sucht den in diesem Buch! Egal. Was besseres fällt mir auf die schnelle nicht ein..._

Sie sah auf die Uhr... fünf vor... drei vor...

Endlich klopfte es.

Ginny stand erleichtert auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Malfoy. Du bist pünktlich."

„Selbstverständlich bin ich das.", sagte er mit einem leicht beleidigten Unterton, als ob es niemand wagen dürfte daran zu zweifeln.

„Wo ist das Buch?"

„Moment, ich suche es... setzt dich doch gerade. Auch wenn du es bist, werde ich meine Gastfreundlichkeit nicht vergessen!", sagte sie und ging zu dem Schrank.

Draco schien einen Moment zu überlegen und entschied sich dann dafür, dass sitzen bequemer war.

„Du hast dein Zimmer ziemlich düster eingerichtet. Das habe ich gar nicht von dir erwartet, Weasley.", sagte er und ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern.

Ginny richtete sich auf. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er ein Gespräch mit ihr begann.

Fast hätte sie gesagt: „Gefällt es dir?"

Stattdessen meinte sie spöttisch: „Wie denn auch, wo du mich nicht kennst. Was hast du denn erwartet? Ein rosa Plüsch- Zimmer mit zig Kuscheltieren und einem Mond- Mobile an der Decke?"

Er lächelte. Es war kühl, aber sie merkte, dass es echt war. Immerhin hatte sie ihn schon oft genug beobachtet.

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich habe dich und deinen Geschmack unterschätzt. Weißt du, ich mag Drachen. Wie du, wie ich an diesen Fotos hier sehe. Es sind Muggelbilder, oder? Sie bewegen sich nicht."

Ginny nickte. „Du bist ja ein ganz Intelligenter. Keiner außer dir hätte das rausbekommen.", erwiderte sie ironisch.

Sie hatte nicht über ihn spötteln wollen, aber es war ihr einfach rausgerutscht.

Er funkelte sie an. „Verkaufe mich nicht für dumm! Was ist denn mit deinem Zaubertrank Problem? Hast du es denn lösen können?"

Draco grinste. Er schien zu ahnen, dass sie gar kein Problem hatte...

_Das bilde ich mir ein. Woher soll er das denn wissen? Aber ich habe ja ein schönes Problem, dass ich ihm auftischen kann..._

Ginny wunderte sich. Es lief nahezu perfekt. Vielleicht hatte ihn ja ihr neues Wesen neugierig gemacht.

„Nein, aber das liegt daran, dass ich im falschen Buch gesucht habe. Ich habe die Zutaten für den „Trank der lebenden Toten" gesucht. Es stand aber nicht in diesem blöden Buch."

„Natürlich. Der Trank hat ja auch keine giftigen Zutaten."

„Woher hätte ich es wissen sollen, wenn ich die Zutaten nicht kenne! Hermione konnte ich nicht fragen, wir haben uns gestritten...", fügte sie wie zufällig hinzu.

"Aber... du kannst den Trank brauen?", sagte sie und tat als ob sie ein bisschen überrascht wäre.

„Als ob das so schwierig wäre. Aber du kannst es nicht, richtig? Weißt du was, ich genieße einfach das Gefühl der Überlegenheit und belasse es dabei! Gib das Buch her", sagte Draco genüsslich und schnappte es sich aus ihren Händen.

Ginny war sprachlos. Sie wusste, dass sie damit hätte rechnen müssen. Aber erwartet hatte sie es nicht.

„Schau nicht so entgeistert. Vielleicht habe ich in nächster Zeit gute Laune. Die muss dann aber sehr gut sein. Vielleicht bist du dann in deinem Zimmer. Vielleicht zeige ich dir dann wie es geht. Aber nur vielleicht...",sagte Draco.

Er sah sie an, lachte und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer.

Und, wie hat es euch Gefallen? Also mir persönlich gefällt das Chap hier sehr gut.

Aber denkt daran, macht ein paar Reviews (Anregungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Kritik, Wünsche) und ich halte mich daran und so ganz nebenbei freue ich mich auch darüber.

Danke an alle Reviewer! Cu, eure SelphieLeBlanc!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Es gehört alles „The one and only Joanne K. Rowling", mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch rein gar nichts damit.

Vielen Dank an die Reviewer! Und an Dragonies, die für mich Beta lesen wird.

**Dragonies:**

Werden wir ja sehen... -g-

**Fallen-Angel03**:

Sorry, so schnell war das ja dann wohl doch nicht...ich hoffe, du ließt trotzdem weiter!

**Yolanda:**

Ich hoffe ihr lernt mal selber zu lesen –g-

**Laura:**

Übertreibe nicht. So gut bin ich noch lange nicht!

Ich hoffe auch du bekommst es gebacken, selbst zu lesen.

**Kiwi123:**

Danke, werde ich tun –g-

**Haunted-jess:**

Der gefiel mir auch!-lol-

Ich hoffe, ich kann bald schneller updaten.

xxx

Zurück blieb eine völlig verdutze Ginny.

Sie starrte auf die Tür, durch die eben Draco gegangen war.

_Was soll das jetzt heißen? Kommt er? Eigentlich ist es doch perfekt gelaufen... oder? _

Sie setzte sich hin.

_Ich glaube ich werde es erst einmal Hermione erzählen..._

Sie schrieb bloß ein „Kannst du kommen? Bye, Ginny" und wollte es mit Pig (den ihr Bruder auf sie abgewälzt hatte) losschicken.

Nachdem die kleine Eule sich beruhigt hatte, sie durfte immerhin einen Brief verschicken, und wegflog, holte Ginny sich ein Buch über Zaubertränke.

Sie hatte den „Trank der Lebenden Toten" einfach genannt, aber wissen tat sie darüber nichts.

Im Gegensatz zu Draco.

_Oder bluffte er nur? Quatsch, der Trank war ganz einfach..._

Sie würde einfach Hermione fragen, wenn sie gleich kam.

In dem Buch fand sie nichts über den „Trank der Lebenden Toten".

_So ein Mist. Mit Büchern hab ich einfach kein Glück. Ich sollte es wirklich lieber Hermione überlassen..._, dachte Ginny resigniert.

Kurze Zeit später kam Pig wieder angeflogen.

„Na, hast du es geschafft?", fragte sie liebevoll und streichelte Pig zärtlich zur Beruhigung, der die ganze Zeit vor Aufregung hin und her wippte, da er schon wieder einen Brief zustellen durfte. Zum Dank pickte Pig sie leicht in die Hand, während sie den Pergamentfetzen von seinem Bein entfernte.

Auf die Rückseite war geschrieben: „Sorry, Ginny, aber ich muss noch so viel für Zaubertränke üben. Du weißt ja, wir müssen einen Aufsatz schreiben und ich möchte, dass er perfekt wird. Beim Abendessen? Hermione"

_Na toll, soviel zu wahrer Freundschaft. Schön, wenn Schule wichtiger ist! Hätte ich mir bei ihr auch denken können..._, dachte sie seufzend.

Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und dachte an...Draco.

Sie wollte es nicht, aber es war unvermeidlich, nachdem er heute in ihrem Zimmer war...

Sie vertrieb sich die Zeit bis zum Abendessen mit Träumen in denen alle Draco vorkamen und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Kurz vor der Großen Halle stoppte sie.

_Wie wird er reagieren? Wird er was sagen?_, dachte sie... fast schon ängstlich.

Sie sammelte ihren Mut und trat in die Halle.

Hermione winkte sie zu sich.

Auf dem Weg zu dem Tisch warf sie einen Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch.

Er war noch nicht da.

„Hi Hermione, du sitzt nicht bei Ron und Harry?", begrüßte Ginny sie.

„Hi Ginny, ich habe dir einen Platz freigehalten. Harry und Ron werden sich wohl alleine unterhalten müssen. Aber erzähl: Was war gestern?", wurde sie nicht erst lange begrüßt.

Hermione hatte es eilig.

Ginny erzählte es ihr.

Und Hermione hatte genauso wenig Ahnung wie sie.

Es schien sie auch nicht wirklich zu interessieren.

„Ginny, sag mal... Was findest du an ihm? Ich finde ihn irgendwie... seltsam! Ist ja eigentlich auch völlig unwichtig! Außerdem...", sie stoppte.

„Das verstehst du nicht! Das kannst du auch gar nicht verstehen...", meinte Ginny kopfschüttelnd. "Nicht, dass ich es irgendwann erwartet hätte", fügte sie, fast entschuldigend hinzu.

„Was magst du an Harry nicht mehr? Ich glaube... also.. ich habe mal mit ihm geredet...", sagte Hermione und wurde auf einmal etwas verlegen.

„Du hast WAS? Du hast versprochen, nichts zu sagen! Was hast du gesagt? Was weiß Ron? Hermione, ich dachte ich könnte dir vertrauen!", schrie Ginny fast.

„Psst! Nicht so laut... Es war anders als du jetzt denkst! Ron weiß gar nichts! Harry auch nicht! Er hat mich nur gefragt wo ich war und ich habe ihm erzählt, dass ich bei dir war. Ist ja nichts besonderes!", meinte sie, fast trotzig.

„Und dann?", fragte Ginny. Jeder Muskel ihres Körpers war angespannt.

Dabei bemerkte sie Draco, der gerade durch die Tür schritt.

Sie fing seinen Blick auf.

Ginny verlor sich für einen Augenblick in diesen Augen. Sie schienen sie zu durchdringen, erstechen mit ihrem Glanz.

Sie waren kalt... wie Eis. Und doch so anziehend...

Er wandte seinen Blick ab und setzte sich mit Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau an den Slytherin-Tisch.

„Was sagtest du, Hermione?", meinte sie, noch etwas verwirrt.

„Ich sagte, dass wir dann auf dich gekommen sind und... na ja, ich hab ihn gefragt warum er dich nie mochte! Er... hat gesagt, dass du dich verändert hast. Damals warst du so langweilig und..."

„Na toll, wie romantisch." Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber jetzt wärst du so interessant geworden... so unnahbar!", erklärte Hermione weiter.

„Wo er auch Recht hat!", rief Ginny.

„Aber Ginny, du mochtest ihn schon immer! Malfoy, seit wann ist das... ein paar Wochen! Egal. Mit Harry ist das etwas anderes. Und glaub mir, Ron würde sich sicher freuen, und auch deine Mutter..."

„Hermione!", wurde sie von Ginny unterbrochen.

„Es ist mir völlig egal was andere denken, oder ob es sie freut! Ich mochte Harry... so lange... es war grauenhaft! Wie er mich behandelt hat! Ich war ihm Peinlich! Ich habe so viel geweint... bloß wegen ihm..."

Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser bis sie schließlich verstummte.

Tränen aus längst vergangenen Zeiten standen ihr plötzlich in den Augen. Schnell blinzelte Ginny sie weg.

„Ginny, ich weiß, das kommt jetzt alles ziemlich plötzlich. Und du kannst es wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht richtig wahrnehmen. Wenn du erst mal darüber geschlafen hast, sieht die Welt ganz anders aus, glaube mir! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Harry noch magst!", versuchte Hermione auf sie einzureden.

„Vergiss es. Ich bin müde. Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer.", sagte Ginny tonlos.

„Du hast doch fast noch gar nichts gegessen, warte doch noch und iss etwas, Ginny!", sagte Hermione, anscheinend brennend interessiert das Gespräch fortzuführen.

Für einen Moment funkelte Ginny Hermione böse an.

Bevor diese es wirklich realisieren konnte, schaute Ginny weg und sagte:

„Mir ist... der Appetit... vergangen!"

Ginny ging ohne sich umzuschauen oder auf eine Antwort zu warten aus der Halle.

Hermione schaute ihr nach, schüttelte den Kopf und ging rüber zu Harry und Ron.

„Hey, was ist mit Ginny?", fragte Ron.

„Nichts. Ihr ist nur schlecht, glaube ich.", sagte Hermione. Sie sah Harry an. Dieser starrte stur geradeaus auf seinen Teller, als könnte er erahnen, worum das Gespräch ging.

An diesem Abend ging Ginny sehr früh ins Bett, obwohl es Freitag war.

Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass sie sofort einschlief.

Gedanken, in denen zufällig sehr viel Harry und Draco vorkam, schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf.

_Ich bin so enttäuscht von Harry. Ewig fand ich ihn toll und doch hat er mich nie beachtet... Und jetzt ignoriere ich ihn, und er findet mich plötzlich toll! Hat dieser Idiot sie nicht mehr alle?_

_Doch jetzt liebe ich Draco... oder? Nein, kein oder, das steht fest, aber... (aber hört sich nie gut an...!) Aber er scheint mich zu hassen...obwohl! Man muss auch die letzten Ereignisse berücksichtigen!_

_Na und...was hat er schon getan, was bedeuten könnte er mag mich! Ganz im Gegenteil, er hat mich ausgelacht und stehen gelassen. Und das blöde Buch hat er auch bekommen. Und wie dieser verdammte Trank geht weiß ich auch nicht. Sollte mich eigentlich auch nicht interessieren._

_Aber so ist er mir schon wieder überlegen! Ich will nicht, dass er immer auf mich herabschaut. Er soll mich in neuem Licht sehen..._

_Ich werde es nie schaffen, dass er mich bewundert!_

_Hermione, das ist alles deine Schuld..._

Nach langer Zeit solcher und ähnlicher Gedanken schlief Ginny endlich ein.

Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht enttäuscht... Aber denkt daran, macht ein paar Reviews (Anregungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Kritik, Wünsche) und ich halte mich daran und so ganz nebenbei freue ich mich auch darüber. –g-

Danke an alle Reviewer! Cu, eure SelphieLeBlanc


	6. Chapter 5

Hi ihr,

es tut mir echt sehr leid, dass ich ewig nicht mehr geupdatet hab. Aber ich hatte nie Zeit und ich hatte so eine Art Schreibblockade. Ich hoffe, das Chapter ist nicht zu langweilig geworden und es gefällt euch. Wie auch immer, RR, please! -smile- Kann nur besser werden.

Disclaimer:

Es gehört alles „The one and only Joanne K. Rowling", mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch rein gar nichts damit.

Vielen Dank an die Reviewer! -ggg-

Laura: Tut mir leid, wenn es nicht so spannend geworden ist, wie du erwartet hast! Ich versuch es wobei das Chapter hier wohl auch nicht so spannend wird...fürchte ich...Schau selbst!

LuckyShadow: Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt! Ich mag das Pairing auch ;)

Tut mir leid, dass ich so ewig nicht gepostet hab, aber hatte ne art Schreibblockade -g-

Talia: Schön, dass du es gut fandst! Dein Draco kommt, keine angst :p

LaraLynx: So ganz unrecht hast du ja nicht gehabt...aber hier geht es ja weiter! -nicht böse sein-

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ginny mit einem beunruhigend unguten Gefühl auf.

Sekunden später wusste sie auch schon warum.

_Draco... Harry... Harry... Draco..._

Sie stöhnte genervt auf und stand auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es noch viel zu früh zum Frühstücken sein würde.

_Dann geh ich halt noch etwas spazieren...,_ beschloss sie und zog sich rasch an.

Kann mir nicht schaden, einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen.

Als sie aus dem Schloss gegangen war, schlug ihr die kalte Winterluft entgegen.

Sie lief um den See herum und betrachtete das Wasser, das aufgrund des Windes kleine Wellen schlug.

Außer Ginny war fast niemand draußen.

Vereinzelt sah Ginny hier und da ein paar Schüler, die danach aussahen, als hätten auch sie einfach nicht mehr schlafen können.

_Heute werde ich Harry wiedersehen... was soll ich tun? Ich bin natürlich in Draco verliebt, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich gar nichts mehr für Harry empfinde... vor ein paar Monaten war ich mir da noch ganz sicher...,_ und während sie dachte wanderte sie zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, etwas weiter hinten.

Er war in der nähe des Verbotenen Waldes.

Dort war eine Art Lichtung, umgeben von hohen Bäumen, aber darin war es irgendwie so persönlich und Ginny fühlte sich hier wohl.

Sie kam öfters zum Nachdenken her.

_Als ich noch in Harry verliebt war, war ich fast nur hier... wegen ihm... und habe geheult..., _dachte sie und verzog das Gesicht.

_Tue ich das nicht auch jetzt, _fragte sie sich.

_Quatsch, weder heule ich, noch bin ich direkt wegen ihm hergekommen... naja..._

Sie setzte sich hin und lehnte sich an einen Baum.

Ginny war in Gedanken versunken gewesen und hätte auch nicht sagen können, wie lange sie hier gesessen hatte.

Plötzlich hörte sie zwei Stimmen näherkommen.

Sie wusste sofort wer es war.

Pansy und Draco.

_Oh mein Gott...was mache ich? Wenn er mich sehen könnte...! Besser wenn er es nicht tut,_ dachte Ginny, und ging etwas weiter nach hintern ins Gehölz zurück.

„...finde eine Entschulding wäre nicht zu viel verlangt!", rief Pansy ärgerlich.

„Du übertreibst. Wie immer.", sagte Draco und es war zu hören wie genervt er war.

„Ok, vielleicht übertreibe ich ja. Aber trotzdem! Kommst du eigentlich nur wegen der Hausaufgaben?"

„Vielleicht ein kleiner Faktor. Aber eigentlich möchte ich einfach nur nicht mit dir zerstritten sein. Ich... genieße deine Gesellschaft. Ich brauche sie.

Wo wir schon bei Hausaufgaben sind. Ich habe das Buch.", fügte er hinzu.

„Du hast doch erzählt Ginny Weasley hatte es! Und war das ernst gemeint?", sagte sie, noch leicht beleidigt.

„Ginny Weasley hatte es. Ich war bei ihr und habe es geholt. Und ich würde dich nicht belügen, Pansy."

„Was? Du warst bei ihr? Und ich warte die ganze Zeit! Ich wollte mich mir dir versöhnen und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als zu WEASLEY zu gehen! Versöhnen, klar. Bist ja schon bei einer anderen, kaum eine Minute hast du verschwendet, was?", kreischte Pansy.

„Du tust ja geradezu als ob ich mit ihr verabredet hätte.", sagte Draco bemerkenswert ruhig. Seine Stimme klang überlegen.

„Ach? War es denn so? Willst du etwas was von dem kleinen Miststück?", rief sie.

Draco lachte. Ihn schien das ganze fast schon zu amüsieren.

„Nein. Wenn ich das täte, wäre ich schon längst mit ihr zusammen.", meinte er überheblich.

„Obwohl ich sie ganz interessant finde...", fügte er hinzu, wie um Pansy zu ärgern.

_Tut er es deswegen, _fragte sich Ginny und ihr Herz schien stärker zu Pochen.

„Na toll! Super! Du glaubst, du kannst jede haben? Bin dir wohl nicht gut genug?

Aber wenn du dir wieder mal so toll vorkommst, dann probier es doch.

Du ekliger, fieser, eingebildeter Ignorant!", meinte sie, wobei ihre Stimme vom wütenden in einen gehässigen und dann wieder wütenden Tonfall geglitten war.

„Soll das eine Wette werden?", sagte er und lachte.

„Wieso nicht? Ich wette um 30 Galleonen. Was du versuchst, ist mehr als unmöglich . Wenn du es schafft wäre es ein Wunder."

„Glaubst du wirklich, das ist es Wert? Aber wie du meinst- es war deine Idee. Und nebenbei hast du wirklich eine sehr nette Wahl getroffen.

Das dürfte für dich wohl auch ziemlich amüsant werden, oder?"

„Ich werde meinen Spaß haben, mein Lieber."

Ihren Schritten nach, die leiser wurden, verschwand sie.

Ginny atmete tief ein, so leise sie konnte, denn Draco schien nicht gegangen zu sein und war auch noch im laufe des Gespräches immer näher gekommen.

_Es wäre dämlich mich zu verstecken! Darf doch jeder hier rumlaufen, wenn er möchte..._

_Es wäre aber wohl besser so zu tun, als ob ich die beiden nicht gehört hätte., _dachte sie und stand leise auf.

Sie vermutete ihn links von ihr und schlenderte deshalb betont lässig rechts herum.

„Oh, Malfoy..."sagte sie und schaute erstaunt. _Hoffentlich nicht zu sehr, _wie sie hoffte.

„Was tust du hier?"

„Spazieren.", sagte er, während er sie von oben bis unten abschätzend zu mustern schien.

„Oh... ich auch. Allerdings muss ich jetzt ins Schloss, also..."

Sie wandte sich ab und merkte, dass sie langsam röter wurde.

Sie hasste das Rotwerden über alles- aber es schien irgendwie zur Familie zu gehören.

„Hey Weasley, bist du schon mit dem Trank weiter gekommen?", fragte er sie. Aus seiner Stimme war nichts heraus zuhören.

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Er sah so... kalt aus.

Seine eisigen Augen blickten nichtssagend. Wie gerne würde sie wissen was er denkt, aber er offenbarte es nie.

„Nein, ich hab es in letzter auch nicht noch mal versucht. Nicht wirklich. Weil ich keine Lust hatte... und keine Zeit... ich musste so viel machen... Hausaufgaben! Oh, ja, sehr wichtig. Und lernen. Noch viel wichtiger. Stehen ja ZAG's an, nicht? Also für mich jedenfalls...", sagte sie und verstummte.

Draco starrte sie an und zog leicht die Augenbraue hoch.

_Oh, nein, was hab ich da wieder für einen Mist gelabert? Ist doch auch nur ein Mensch... Natürlich, wenn man ihn ansieht kommt man leicht auf den Gedanken er sei übermenschlich, zumindest übermenschlich gutaussehend..._

„Also nicht. Schlimm, wenn man nicht mal den einfachsten Trank beherrscht, oder?

Aber... ich kann dir helfen."

Ginny zitterte unmerklich. Es war mehr ein wohliges schaudern, das durch ihren Körper lief. Ausgelöst durch seine pure Anwesenheit.

„Schick mir einfach eine Eule. Falls du eine hast... nimm einfach das Trottel-Vieh von deinem

dämlichen Bruder."

Er nickte ihr noch zu und lächelte. Kalt wie immer, aber sichtlich... belustigt.

„Ähm, Pigwidgeon gehört jetzt mir...", sagte sie, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass er sie noch gehört hatte, denn er war schon auf dem Weg ins Schloss.

_Und wieder einmal hab ich keine Ahnung was ich denken soll...,_ dachte sie Kopfschüttelnd und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Zu Hermione und Ron.

Und Harry.

Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht. Aber denkt daran, macht ein paar Reviews (Anregungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Kritik, Wünsche) und ich halte mich daran und so ganz nebenbei freue ich mich auch darüber.

Danke an alle Reviewer! Cu, eure SelphieLeBlanc!


	7. Chapter 6

Und es geht weiter! Danke für die Reviews, ich habe mich sehr gefreut...

ACHTUNG: Sehr kurz...mehr eine Art Übergang, aber ich wollte an der Stelle nicht einfach weiterschreiben.

**Disclaimer:** Es gehört alles „The one and only Joanne K. Rowling", mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch rein gar nichts damit.

Danke an...

**Precious-blood:**

Hi Ariane!

Freut mich, dass dir das Chap gefallen hat, gerade bei diesem war ich mir sehr unsicher...(g)

**Dawn:**

Ah, du findest es geil? (g) schön (lol) Du wirst ja bald sehen. Ob Draco es sich noch mal überlegt!

**Aeris:**

Meine treue Reviewerin! Einen dicken (bussi) dafür! Harry gibt es noch (leider... na ja) und kommt auch in diesem Chap noch dran...

**Fallen-Angel03:**

Schon passiert (g) Kann nie schaden alles noch mal durchzulesen ;)

**Lara-Lynx:**

Schön, wenn's dir gefällt

**Dragonies:**

Ich versuche es und vielen Dank für die Hilfe!

**Majinsakuko:**

Wenn ich so gut englisch könnte...;)

**Eiowyn:**

Wie du merkst... ;)

Ich fange endlich mal an :)

Ginny lief langsam und in Gedanken versunken auf das Schloss zu und überlegte.

_Natürlich liebe ich Draco... aber jetzt, nachdem ich das alles gehört habe, erscheint mir alles anders... und unter andern Umständen würde ich mich über diese indirekte Einladung zum Treffen freuen... aber wie könnte ich? Wo ich doch weiß, warum er das tut... aber gab es nicht Anzeichen, das er mich nett findet? Er hatte es gesagt. Er findet mich interessant. Und es bedeutete nichts. 30 Galleonen. Das ist es. Das bin ich für ihn. Und ich wünschte ich hätte es nie erfahren._

Sie hatte die Eingangshalle erreicht und überlegte kurz, ob sie nicht auf ihr Zimmer gehen sollte. Alleine sein. Es zog sie in ihr Bett, wo sie in Ruhe nachdenken konnte. Doch dann dachte sie daran, dass Hermione sie erwartete und ging durch die großen Flügeltüren in die Große Halle.

Sie sah stur geradeaus auf den Gryffindor-Tisch.

_Bloß nicht Draco ansehen... oder Pansy..._

Sie erblickte Hermione, die ihr zulächelte und setzte sich neben diese.

„Na, Ginny, wie geht's?", sagte sie betont freundlich.

_Sie denkt wohl noch an das letzte Gespräch, _überlegte Ginny.

„Ganz gut. Wo ist... wo sind...", fragte sie vorsichtig und wie sie hoffte, nicht allzu auffällig.

„Harry und Ron? Kommen sicher noch. Sie sind meistens eine der letzten... Langschläfer- aber du weißt ja selbst wie die beiden sind...", sie lachte kurz.

"Weißt du Ginny, wegen Harry...", begann Hermione.

_Na toll, schon wieder..., _dachte Ginny und schaltete für einen Moment ab.

Ihre Augen hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen und waren wie von selbst zu Draco gewandert.

Er saß neben Pansy (wie Ginny leicht eifersüchtig feststellte) und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr.

Es sah so aus, als ob die beiden sich wieder vertragen hätten. Ihr entging auch nicht, wie verliebt Pansy Draco die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Ihre Augen glänzten, sie nickte andauernd und schien alles was Draco sagte unglaublich lustig zu finden.

_Fehlt nur noch, dass sie sabbert, _dachte Ginny ärgerlich und wandte sich wieder aufmerksam Hermione zu.

„...und deshalb fände ich es schön, wenn du in Zukunft einfach mehr Zeit mit uns verbringen würdest. Ich bin sicher, dass es dann auch mit Harry besser läuft, wenn ihr nur mehr Zeit miteinander verbringt. Ihr lernt euch wieder besser kennen und Ron wäre sicher auch zufrieden. Was hältst du davon? ", fragte Hermione mit begeisterter Stimme.

„Wenn du willst Hermione", antwortete Ginny milde geschockt, dass ihre Antwort erfragt war. In Gedanken war sie noch bei Draco. Und Pansy.

_Hmpf,_ dachte sie verdrießlich.

Sie blickte zur Tür und sie hatte sich nicht geirrt: Harry und Ron kamen geradewegs auf sie zu.

„Hi Hermione", rief Ron, „Oh, Hi Ginny...", fügte er leicht überrascht hinzu.

„Hi", murmelte Harry und setzte sich neben Hermione. Ron setzte sich neben Ginny.

„Und, wie läufts?", fragte er sie.

„Ganz gut", sagte sie, wie schon zuvor zu Hermione.

„Du warst lange nicht mehr bei uns", bemerkte Ron ohne viel Feingefühl an den Tag zu legen.

Ginnys Blick huschte nervös zu Hermione.

Sie lächelte aufmunternd zurück.

Ginny hielt es für besser Ron nichts von Draco zu erzählen.

„Ich hatte viel zu tun... Schulstress und so.", sagte sie und ergänzte: „Ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass ich euch nerven könnte..."

Sie schaute vorsichtig und etwas schüchtern zu Harry.

Er lächelte nicht minder vorsichtig zurück.

„Glaub mir, du nervst uns nicht Ginny.", sagte Harry.

Hermione strahlte.

„Freut mich", antwortete Ginny und fühlte sich endlos glücklich. Sie fühlte ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem inneren und musste willkürlich anfangen zu Grinsen.

Dann sah sie zu Draco. Er schaute sie an und sie glaubte Missmut und Verdrießlichkeit in seinem wütenden Blick zu erkennen.

Das Lächeln gefror ihr auf der Stelle.

Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht... ich hab mein bestes gegeben. Aber denkt daran, macht ein paar Reviews (Anregungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Kritik, Wünsche) und ich halte mich daran und so ganz nebenbei freue ich mich auch darüber. -g-

Danke an alle Reviewer! Cu, eure SelphieLeBlanc!


End file.
